This Feelin'
by BrianaRamma
Summary: Sequel to All of the Stars. What if Stef and Lena could experience what their kids were like at a younger age? Stef and Lena wake up one morning and find that they are no longer the parents of teenagers, but are instead the parents of toddlers and preschoolers. Will the moms be able to handle the younger versions of their kids? How will they bring them back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to** **All of the Stars** **. You could probably get away with reading this story without reading All of the Stars, but I will give you a brief summary. Basically, Stef and Lena woke up in an alternate world where they never got together and therefore the Adams Foster family never came together. Long story short, in the end they end up putting their family back together and being closer than ever! I had so much fun writing that story and got such amazing feedback that I decided to try to write a sequel.**

 **I was supposed to post this yesterday but I had the hardest time thinking of a title. Finally after listening to some music I decided to use another song title as the title.**

 **Lastly, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed All of the Stars (and any other stories I write). I got such amazing feedback from everyone for All of the Stars. I'm grateful to anyone who actually enjoys reading my work. It really means a lot :)**

 **I don't own the Fosters.**

Callie walked into the house through the front door and dropped her bag by the door. She had just gotten done working a shift at the Drop-In-Center after attending her summer school classes. She wasn't happy about having to spend the summer in school, but the determination she had to graduate on time with her class got her through it.

Aside from having to attend summer school, for the first time since she went into foster care Callie was actually enjoying her summer. For once in her life she actually felt like a normal teenager, or as close to normal as possible for her.

The Adams Foster family was closer than ever. Almost losing each other forever made everyone realize just how lucky they were to be part of such a loving family. None of them were going to take that family for granted again. They were a family full of love and they were going to spend every moment they could showing that love towards each other.

Callie went straight to the kitchen expecting to already find her family gathered for family dinner, but to her surprise she found an empty kitchen. It looked like no one had even started dinner yet.

"Hello?" Callie called out. "Is anybody home?"

Callie stopped in the middle of the kitchen and looked around confused. "Where is everyone?"

Both of her moms' cars were in the driveway so she knew that they had to be home, but if they were home they would more than likely be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Aside from that all of her siblings should have been home as well. None of this made sense to Callie.

Just as Callie was about to head upstairs to continue her search for her family, her phone went off in her pocket, signifying she had a text message. Callie quickly took her phone out of her pocket in hopes that it was one of her family members.

'THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE BACKYARD FOR YOU'

Callie didn't recognize the phone number that the text message came from. If she was being honest, she was starting to get a little freaked out. Her family was for all intents and purposes missing and now she got a cryptic text message telling her there was something outside for her. For all she knew this could be some psycho that has her family tied up or something. _Maybe they're tied up outside. Well, only one way to find out._

Callie was about to walk outside when she stopped in her spot. Callie quickly looked around the room. Callie quickly walked over to the stove and grabbed a big pan that was hanging above the stove. _There's no way in hell I'm going out there empty handed._ Callie walked over to the backdoor. She held the pan up, ready to hit anyone that came at her. She opened the door in one quick motion and jumped outside, quickly looking around in all directions.

"SURPRISE!"

Stef, Lena, Jude, Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon all jumped out of hiding.

Callie jumped and let out a startled scream as she looked around at her family in shock. "What are you guys doing?" Callie asked, catching her breath while her heart started to slow back down.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're celebrating your 17th birthday!" Stef exclaimed excitedly.

"What are you doing?" Jesus asked, amused by Callie's current state. She was still holding the pan up in the air and looked completely petrified.

Callie looked at the pan in her hand and quickly lowered it. "Nothing," Callie answered back quietly.

"Really, Callie? A pan? What were you going to do with a pan?" Jesus laughed.

"Well, did you guys really have to scare me like that? Who texted me anyway?"

"I did," Brandon admitted. "I used WhatsApp so you wouldn't recognize the number."

"We're sorry, love," Stef said as she took the pan from her and pulled her into a tight hug. "We didn't mean to scare you. At least not that much. We really just wanted this to be a surprise."

"I was definitely surprised, that's for sure."

"Come on," Lena said. "Let's eat so that we can open presents."

"No! Callie has to open her presents first!" Mariana whined. "I have been dying for her to see her present. I can't wait any longer!"

"Fine Mariana," Lena gave in to her youngest daughter. "Callie can open her presents first."

"What!?" Jesus exclaimed. "Seriously? I'm starving!"

"You can wait ten more minutes Jesus!" Mariana told her brother as she rushed over to Callie and pulled her toward the patio table where a bunch of presents were waiting for her.

Mariana practically pushed Callie into the chair directly in front of her presents.

"Wow, Mariana," Stef commented. "I think you're more excited about Callie's presents than she is."

"Truth!" Jesus agreed.

Mariana rolled her eyes as she grabbed a small box and handed it to Callie. "Okay, this one is from me!"

Callie smiled at Mariana's enthusiasm as she unwrapped the small box, revealing a jewelry box. Callie opened it to find a silver bracelet with an engraving on it. "C&M Sisters Forever," Callie read aloud as she looked at Mariana. "Mariana, this is amazing!"

Callie and Mariana hugged as Mariana replied, "Are you sure you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'm just really glad to have you as my sister. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you'd have your own room again," Callie joked.

"Are you kidding? I would hate not sharing a room with you anymore!"

"A lot has definitely changed this past year," Brandon joked.

"Yes, that's so true! Open the next present!" Jesus exclaimed, trying to rush present time so that he could eat. "This one is from me." Jesus handed Callie a gift bag. "It's a shirt."

"You're not supposed to tell her what it is, Jesus," Lena chastised.

"I didn't tell her what the shirt says!"

"Thanks Jesus," Callie said as she opened the bag and took the shirt out. It was a t-shirt with a quote on it that read, 'You think I'm crazy?! You should meet my sister!'

"Really, Jesus?" Stef commented.

"I think that was meant for Mariana," Brandon joked, earning a glare from Mariana.

"Here, Callie, open mine next," Jude said as he handed her his present.

Callie smiled at Jude as she unwrapped the present. It was a framed collage of pictures of Callie at different stages of her life. Some of the pictures were of Jude and Callie with their mom when they were little and some of them were from now with the Adams Fosters. "Where did you get these pictures from?" Callie asked, shocked that she was looking at memories she thought she would never have momentums for.

"Moms took me to see dad. He still had some of our old albums in storage so he gave them to us."

"Yeah, now we have actual baby pictures of our babies," Stef added.

A tear fell down Callie's cheek as she looked at all of the pictures she thought were gone forever.

"Great job Jude, you made her cry," Jesus told Jude.

"No, I love it Jude," Callie assured Jude. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jude smiled as they hugged.

"I hate to break this up, but there are still a lot of presents to get through," Jesus interrupted the moment.

"Okay, why don't I open the rest of my presents after we eat dinner?" Callie suggested.

"You don't have to do that Callie," Lena told Callie.

"No, really, I don't mind. It's better than listening to Jesus complain this whole time."

"Hey, I'm starving here!"

"Alright, you guys get seated at the table," Stef announced to her children. "Momma and I will get the lasagna out of the oven."

Stef and Lena went inside as the kids gathered around the patio table.

Stef and Lena looked out of the kitchen window and just watched their kids for a moment. Lena hugged Stef from behind as they both took in the moment.

"Do you ever wish that we could have gotten the kids when they were younger? Especially, Jude and Callie. I mean at least when the twins got here they were seven. They were still little. We just didn't get to experience the baby years with them. With Jude and Callie, we missed so much."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish we could have found Jude and Callie as soon as Colleen died and that we could have been the twins first foster home. That way they never would have gone through all of the horrible homes. But, then I realize that all of their experiences made them who they are today."

"I guess you have a point."

"I'm just grateful that we all found each other. Ultimately, we're a family full of love. That's all that matters."

Stef smiled at Lena as they continued to admire their family.

 **The Next Morning…**

Stef could feel someone lightly tapping her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

 _Who is trying to wake me up right now?_

"Mommy…"

 _Wait…mommy?_

Stef quickly opened her eyes and looked to see who was trying to wake her up.

Stef looked wide-eyed at who she saw in front of her. It was definitely Brandon, but he didn't look like the Brandon she said goodnight to last night.

"Mommy, there are some other kids down the hall!"

"Brandon?" Stef questioned.

"Yes, mommy?" Brandon grinned.

"Lena!" Stef exclaimed as she turned over to look at her wife.

"What!?" Lena asked as she jumped from being woken up so abruptly by Stef.

"Look!"

Lena looked over Stef to see a grinning much younger Brandon. "Oh, no. Not again."

 **All feedback is always welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

 **Okay, I need some opinions here. I'm not sure if I should make Callie the age she was when her mom died or make her younger (probably about 5). All of the kids are going to still have the same age difference. So if Callie is 10, Brandon would be about 10, Jesus and Mariana would be about 9 and Jude would be about 6. If I make Callie 5, Brandon would be 5, Jesus and Mariana would be 4 and Jude would be a baby. What do you guys think? I'm having a hard time deciding which idea is best.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited or reviewed. It really does mean a lot. I read every single one.**

 **Sorry it took me forever to post an update.**

 **I don't own the Fosters.**

"Brandon?" Stef questioned.

"Yes, mommy?" Brandon grinned.

"Lena!" Stef exclaimed as she turned over to look at her wife.

"What!?" Lena asked as she jumped from being woken up so abruptly by Stef.

"Look!"

Lena looked over Stef to see a grinning much younger Brandon. "Oh, no. Not again."

"Oh, no? Not again!?" Stef repeated. "That's your response to this!?" Stef jumped out of bed, startling Brandon in the process.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Stef stopped and looked down at her much younger looking son. She knew she was flying off the handle and she didn't want to scare Brandon. She had to remain calm. They would figure out what was going on. How? She wasn't sure yet. "Nothing, baby. I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

"But, who are all of those kids? And why is Ms. Adams here?"

Stef and Lena exchanged the same look. They would have to explain their relationship to Brandon all over again. If history were to repeat itself, they knew Brandon wasn't going to have a bad reaction to the news that he would now have two moms and a dad.

"Baby, it's a long story and I'm going to explain everything, but right now we need to go make sure the other kids are okay."

"They're fine, tell me the story."

"Why don't we just make sure," Stef responded as she led Brandon out of the room, Lena following close behind.

Stef and Lena were surprised to find that both the boys and the girls bedrooms were empty.

"Brandon, honey, where exactly are the other kids?" Lena asked.

"They're already downstairs. The bossy one is making that baby breakfast."

Stef and Lena could already tell that when he said the bossy one he was referring to Callie and the baby was obviously Jude.

Upon entering the kitchen, Stef and Lena stopped in awe. They had no idea just how much of an impact seeing their children at such a young age would do to them. These were the lost years. The years they missed. They never imagined that they would get to experience this.

Callie was sitting next to Jude in the kitchen nook. She was carefully feeding him cereal.

Jesus and Mariana were seated at the table, patiently waiting.

"MOMMY! Can you hear me? Hello?" Brandon tried to get Stef's attention.

"Yeah, Brandon, I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said that you have to tell the bossy girl that she's supposed to eat at the table. I tried to tell her and she yelled at me, loudly!"

"I already told you! Those chairs are too high for Jude. He's still little. He could fall! Do you want my brother to fall!?"

"No, why would I want that?" Brandon questioned, dumbfounded at the accusation.

"Because you're a stranger and you want something bad to happen to Jude!"

"I am not a stranger! You're the stranger! I live here with my mommy!"

"So what! You're a stranger to me! You're not safe!"

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Okay, that's enough guys," Lena tried to diffuse the situation. "You're both safe, okay? None of us are strangers, I promise."

"Um, who are you?" Callie asked with an attitude.

Stef couldn't help but giggle at the tone in Callie's voice and the expression she had on her face. It was literally like her first night with them, only with a smaller version of Callie.

Lena gave Stef her infamous look, even though inside she wanted to laugh as well. This little girl was definitely their Callie.

"Oh, come on, honey, you have to admit she has a point. She doesn't know who you are yet."

"Honey?" Brandon questioned. "I thought you only called me honey now that dad left."

"I'll explain later," Stef responded.

Brandon sighed as he sat down at the table. "I'm so confused."

"Callie, honey, I'm Lena and this is Stef."

"How did you know my name? Did my mommy or daddy talk to you? Did one of them drop me off here? Do you know where they are?"

"More questions! She asks so many questions!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Brandon, chill," Stef warned.

"I'm chill!" Brandon yelped.

Lena looked at Stef for help. She didn't want to lie to Callie, but she didn't have it in her to tell her that her mother was dead and she was no longer in the care of her father, who actually wasn't her birth father.

"Callie, your parents trusted us to take really good care of you for now," Stef tried to assure the little girl in front of her. "You don't have anything to worry about. You're safe here. I promise."

"But, you're a stranger," Callie responded, this time with a little more thoughtfulness in her voice.

"I know it may seem that way honey, but I promise Lena and me are not strangers. At least not strangers that you have to be afraid of."

A small tear fell down Callie's cheek. "I just want my mommy."

Stef looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The brown eyes that melted her heart every time she looked at her daughter. She wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms and never let her go, but she wasn't sure if Callie was ready for that yet. "I know, honey, I know."

Brandon looked at Callie and started to feel for the girl in front of him. He didn't like how bossy she was, but he also didn't like that she was upset. "Hey, listen. My mom's a police officer, so she's not going to hurt you. And Ms. Adams is one of the nicest teachers at my school, well most of the time. So, you don't have to be afraid."

Callie still wasn't convinced, but everyone did seem really nice. Although, Brandon still rubbed her the wrong way, but that could just be because he was a boy. She wasn't too crazy about boys at the moment.

Lena looked over at the twins and noticed how quiet they were both being. She wondered what was going through their minds through all of this. Upon approaching the twins, Lena put a hand on both of their backs. But, the second she touched Mariana, the room was filled with a gut-wrenching scream.

 **All feedback is always welcomed and greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas or want me to try to include anything, let me know. I'll do my best to fit it into the story.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
